


To See the Light

by random_nerd_posts



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: Shouta leaned on the wall. The scrubs he was assigned to wear were beginning to feel weighted with all the people that had spilt their blood on him from either bites or scratches that came from other people. They were bleeding everywhere and the symptoms that were causing the people to lash out were occurring within the patients as well.Shouta knew what he was getting into when he finally got certified to become a registered nurse. He knew he would be on call for issues like a multiple car pileup, or something “simple” like that. This, however, was not what he, nor the doctors signed up for. They all thought the ideas of pandemics were only in the history books, but here they were, dealing with another outbreak.And no one knew what it was from.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Dabi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Kudos: 12





	To See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that is focusing on MHA characters in a Last of Us AU. I am half awake posting this so please bear with me on this.
> 
> I was working on this au for a while since I watch mha and finally was able to put some words behind it. But this is all that I can muster at the moment as I attempt to plot out the rest of the story.

Shouta leaned on the wall. The scrubs he was assigned to wear were beginning to feel weighted with all the people that had spilt their blood on him from either bites or scratches that came from other people. They were bleeding everywhere and the symptoms that were causing the people to lash out were occurring within the patients as well.

Shouta knew what he was getting into when he finally got certified to become a registered nurse. He knew he would be on call for issues like a multiple car pileup, or something “simple” like that. This, however, was not what he, nor the doctors signed up for. They all thought the ideas of pandemics were only in the history books, but here they were, dealing with another outbreak.

And no one knew what it was from.

Sighing, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. The timer that the nurses and doctors got was going off, which meant break time was over, so he had to face the wall of tragedy once again. He was at the point in this event where he didn't feel bad for wishing to be home instead helping people. He was exhausted, running on a single protein bar and a handful of ice cubes. He’s been on his feet for at least two days by now and he just wanted a small nap. But right now, he was just glad to have been able to sit for what seemed like five seconds.

Walking around the corner, he saw Recovery Girl arguing with one of the soldiers that was assigned to this hospital because of the outbreak.

“- know how it got ripped!” the old lady had exclaimed at the soldier.

Walking over, Shouta stood next to Recovery Girl, who had a deep gash on her arm that would probably need a couple of stitches. She was tasked to go into the Trauma Centre to see what she could do to aid the injured, but with how aggressive the people were becoming and the possibilities of what was causing the outburst of behaviors with the patients, it was safer to assess with PPEs. And when Shouta saw Recovery Girl go down the hall originally, she only had the dark circles under her eyes, so the gash was new. _Which means she's been exposed._

“Shuzenji,” Shouta quietly said. “Where were you when the tear most likely occurred?”

Recovery Girl grumbled. “I was in the Trauma Centre, but seeing what those people can do when the disease is taking over their body is was terrifies me. I don't want to do that to anyone.”

Shouta nodded, “I know, but it’s safer for everyone if you comply to the soldier’s request.”

The soldier in question nodded. “Protocol for taking care of patients and quarantine is out of order due to how many people are being admitted, but we are doing our best, considering you are the last doctor in the hospital. From what I'm getting, every one is tired and spread thin. So, Recovery Girl, please comply to our requests and follow me to the medical staff's quarantine area,” the old woman resigned and nodded, following the soldier.

As they moved towards the medical official quarantine area, a patient ̶ who’s already been showing mild symptoms ̶ jumped out and tackled the soldier, biting his throat and tearing out part of the esophagus.

Shouta ran to the breakroom and grabbed the bag with his hero costume in it. In there his scarf was on top and then he ran back out activating the capture weapon to encase the patient in the scarf and throwing them back into the Trauma Centre.

Turning around, Eraserhead looked at the nurses. “Where the hell are the other soldiers?”

"The soldiers are coming in a couple of days, but the patient just took out our last doctor," one of the nurses sobbed.

Shouta turned around to find a bloodied scalpel right by Recovery Girl. _A rookie mistake is what just fucking happened_ Shouta thought as he went to the nearest wall and punched it.

The morgue was full, so they were forced to put the officer and Recovery Girl into body bags and sent down to Forensics. The hospital was officially being run by the nurses only and it seemed like no backup was coming. _So much for that nap_ Shouta sighed.

It took three days for more soldiers to come by and aid in evacuating the hospital, but by then there was only a small team of 15 nurses running the entire hospital. However, the work for the medical workers didn’t stop as they were forced to run the checkpoint. A more militaristic way of handling the infected was administered, but it was the same as them running the hospital. But this time they were aiding to the evacuees and not to the one exposed to the outbreak. The army dealt with those.

The days, nights, hours, minutes, and seconds were all mixed together until Shouta found himself laying on a cot with an IV in his arm. Next to him was a plate of apple slices and a bottle of water. He sat up a devoured the food and drained the bottle. He was still tired, hungry, and thirsty, but he also knew that if that was all he got, then the rations were little to nothing for everyone. But if there wasn’t anyone telling him to get up, he went back to sleep.

Waking up a second time, all Shouta heard was silence. Sitting up, his stomach _hurt,_ and his mouth was like sandpaper. On his arm was a bandage. Unwrapping it, he shook with fear. His breathing hitched and he felt bile coming up his throat. There was a bite on his arm, and he didn’t know for how long it was there.

Sitting there, Shouta was silent, filling the gap of sound with even more nothing.

There he sat for a couple of hours before getting up in search for water and food. He was starving. He wanted to find everyone. He had to.

Hizashi, Eri, and Shinsou were the top of his list, but before all that, anything to fill his body with the needed nutrients.

Getting out of the room while shuffling his feet, with all the energy he had left, he felt his knees buckle below him. But he never felt himself hitting the pavement, but a pair of hands help him up. Using a lot of his remaining energy, Shouta looked up and saw Dabi – a member of the League of Villains – there.

“Hey, is he even alive?” a voice sounded.

“Yeah,” Dabi responded. “He looks like he needs stuff though, like food and water. The bite on his arm is clearing up like a scar though.”

Shouta turned his head and stared weary eyed at the source of the second voice. Tomura Shigiraki, and his shoulder was inflamed from a gouged injury. Shigaraki walked closer the Shouta to reveal the gouge was infact a bite mark as well.

The two were infected. _And Dabi is at risk for also being exposed._


End file.
